


Ёжик

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Ёжик

\- ...это ты обещал навещать нас и так ни разу и не появился за два месяца.  
\- Я появился сегодня... - Томасо устало прикрывает глаза. Правильней было бы сказать, что он не появился, а буквально свалился под ноги Лейто, когда тот соизволил открыть дверь. Восемь отлично тренированных мастеров-рукопашников - это много даже для такого крутого парня, как Дамьен Томасо.  
\- Вы собачитесь, как старая семейная пара, - усмехается Лола, ставя на прикроватную тумбочку какие-то пузырьки, видимо, с лекарствами и средствами для обработки ран. - Братик, это тебе следовало тогда его поцеловать - точно бы прибежал.  
И эта хитрая язва выскальзывает из комнаты, крикнув уже из коридора, что задержится на работе. После её реплики повисает неловкое молчание - возмущаться уже вроде как поздно и не на кого, а сразу перевести разговор на что-то иное не выходит. Лейто заканчивает с перевязкой, заставляет Дамьена выпить всё необходимое и обработать порезы антисептиком... где-то на середине этой процедуры Томасо отрубается, проваливаясь в глубокий и крепкий сон.

Просыпается капитан, когда за окном уже глубокая ночь, но организм отдохнул и засыпать обратно не желает, зловредно подсунув тему для размышлений... слова Лолы не идут из головы.  
Дамьен оглядывает комнату - предмет его размышлений, коренной обитатель 13-го района и просто правильный парень Лейто сопит в кресле рядом с кроватью, невероятным образом свернувшись и чему-то едва заметно улыбаясь сквозь сон. Томасо разглядывает лицо друга с каким-то ему самому непонятным чувством... если бы речь шла о милой блондиночке с карманной собачкой, то чувство можно было бы назвать умилением, но офицерам спецподразделений полиции подобное не к лицу и вообще...  
Дамьен протягивает руку, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по щеке Лейто и мысленно соглашается с Лолой - тогда бы всё было совсем иначе.


End file.
